Promesa
by Swara-Shadow
Summary: House tiene una extraña platica consigo mismo, sobre la relacion de Wilson con Amber... la perra maldita. Él sabe que es obsesivo protejer a Wilson de todas las mujeres... ¿Pero por que lo hace? Friendship, aunque si gustan, puede ser shounen ai . One-sho


Un golpeteo suave y constante resonaba en el espacioso despacho de uno de los más afamados especialistas en diagnósticos: El Dr. Gregory House.

Este se encontraba sentando enfrente de su escritorio, mientras rebotaba una pequeña pelota ante la pared para después atraparla y repetir el proceso, una y otra vez. Su más reciente equipo se encontraba atendiendo a una mujer que sufría de convulsiones por causas desconocidas, lo cual, suponía, los mantendría ocupados algo de tiempo.

- Siempre es bueno que los genios descansen un poco – Pensó mientras intentaba relajarse…Pero sabía que no lo lograría.

No mientras el recuerdo de cierta rubia al lado de su amigo continuara rondando sus pensamientos… Y como lograrlo si aun mantenía ciertas dudas sobre ella!!

Como si realmente se fuera a creer el cuento de que de la noche a la mañana había descubierto que Wilson era su hombre ideal…Por favor, la gente nunca cambia, y alguien despiadado siempre será despiadado, nunca le importara pisotear los sueños de alguien con tal de lograr los propios. Y que mejor cuando encuentras a una persona que sea tan ingenua como el oncólogo!

Pero sobre todo, que esa persona es tan cercana a alguien que se atrevió a destruir tus sueños…Después de todo, la venganza es dulce…

- Interesante – Dijo en voz alta, mientras analizaba sus reflexiones- El ocio realmente puede ser la peor enfermedad de todas…- Y aun así, lo que realmente le sorprendía era la aparente preocupación que sentía por su amigo…

Era una sensación rara…pero a la vez tan conocida… Igual a dos ocasiones que se encontraban fuertemente arraigadas en su memoria.

La primera fue cuando Wilson le comento que estaba saliendo con Cuddy, y la segunda fue cuando este le engaño, diciéndole que estaba acortejando a Cameron.

No lo había podido explicar en aquel momento…y quizás no podría ahora (lo cual, realmente le molestaba), pero había sentido la misma sensación que cuando descubrió que Wilson estaba saliendo con alguien…

- Interesante – Y de nuevo aquella expresión suya, que decía todo y nada a la vez…Pero para él significaba mucho…- Si me preocupa, es mi amigo después de todo – Continuo con su monologo mientras prestaba más atención a sus ideas.

Y pronto su mente encontró las fallas que tanto anhelaba encontrar en cada acción.

Era cierto, eran amigos…Pero, qué clase de amigo se preocupa a ese extremo? Investigar a las posibles parejas de Wilson, incluso intentar convencerlas para que terminen con él?? Sencillamente, que clase de amigo haría eso??

- Uno muy enfermo, diría Cuddy – Pensó House con sarcasmo, mientras recordaba las palabras de la vieja bruja…

Y nuevamente pensaba en la perra desgraciada…Quizás también le molestaba que ella se pareciera tanto a él… Los dos tan imparables, a ninguno de los dos les importaba el precio a pagar para cumplir su objetivo, ni siquiera les importaba jugar sucio con las demás personas, usarlas a su conveniencia para cumplir sus objetivos…

- "Lo que te preocupa es perder a tu amigo…a ti no te gusta perder" – Y nuevamente Cuddy vino a su mente. Desde cuando esa mujer tenía tanta razón?? A caso se encontraba en una especie de mundo alterno?? O definitivamente necesitaba más Vicodina??

- House?? – Pronto una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, prestando atención a la figura que se encontraba en la entrada de su despacho.

Wilson se encontraba levemente recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Y a pesar de aquella indiferente pose, sus ojos mostraban su típica amabilidad que volvía loco a cualquiera, entre ellos al Dr. House, quien aun seguía sin comprender, como alguien podía mostrar aquellos sentimientos con tanta sinceridad…

- Eres un gran actor

- Perdón? – Pregunto Wilson, totalmente desconcertado por las palabras de House.

- Olvidalo…que es lo que quieres? Sólo te advierto que si me vienes a platicar de cuan fabulosa fue tu cita con la perra desgraciada, te ignorare por completo, no quiero sufrir un trauma irreparable en mi cerebro.

- Lo siento, pero me parece que más dañado no puedes estar…Y como rayos sabes que salí con Amber? – Pregunto molesto el oncólogo, mientras veía con enojo al doctor…Siempre se preguntaría como le hacia este para tenerlo tan vigilado.

- Intercepto tus llamadas, sabes, es muy fácil, sólo debes cambiar unos cuantos cables y eureka!

- Quizas Cuddy debería poner ciertas restricciones en el uso del internet, como acceder a youtube – Comento molesto el castaño mientras se acercaba al escritorio del ojiazul

- Estas loco? También restringirían las páginas porno, y eso es algo que nunca te perdonaría

- Claro que lo harías – Wilson no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al notar la expresión de House, pareciera como si hubiera atrapado a un niño haciendo una travesura, y aquello realmente lo divertía, y no permitiría que House se reivindicara, así que continuo hablando, sin darle tiempo al doctor de contestarle para defenderse.

- Hable con Cuddy hace rato, y me comento que esta preocupada por ti…

- Si estuviera preocupada por mi, me libraría de hacer esas malditas consultas externas – Respondió House, mientras reiniciaba su pequeño entretenimiento de botar la pelota una y otra vez – Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto sin rodeos, viendo a su amigo, como si analizara el mayor de los enigmas médicos que se le hubieran presentado (que a sus ojos, lo era, ya que nadie podía ser tan malditamente perfecto…o si?)

- Sólo quiero hablar – Dijo por fin, mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del escritorio de su amigo, dirigiéndole su mirada preocupada, aquella que sólo usaba con el arrogante moreno, y que le aseguraba a este, un buen y gran sermón – Saber porque estas actuando así…

- Así soy yo, no lo recuerdas?? O es que pasar mucho tiempo en el mundo de los idiotas enamorados te ha afectado?

- Y ahí esta de nuevo, House! A eso me refiero!! Por qué actúas así? Y porque sólo es, ante la idea de que yo estoy saliendo con alguien? – Le pregunto una vez más su amigo, mientras su mirada preocupada se intensificaba.

Lo estaba hiriendo, era obvio, sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta. Pero House era muy bueno para fingir, así que paso por alto el gesto dolido de su amigo, centrándose en su propio dolor para responderle al oncólogo.

- Estas saliendo con alguien??...Ah! cierto, con la perra desgraciada… sí te hable de ella cuando estaba jugando para poder pertenecer a mi equipo? – Pregunto de manera sarcástica, fingiendo desinterés ante la idea de que su amigo salía con alguien más, a pesar de que sólo hacia minutos aquel había sido el tema central que inundaba su mente.

- Muchas veces – Respondió el oncólogo con desgano, al percatarse que en aquellos momentos no lograría nada con House, o al menos, no de la manera que estaban tomando las cosas.

- Vaya, quizás eso explica porque te fijaste en ella… además de tu loca necesidad de ser necesitado, claro esta – Agrego, sabiendo que aquello molestaba mucho a su amigo…Pero eso después de todo, era lo que quería, no es así?

Siendo honesto con él, por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, acepto que quería que Wilson sólo tuviera ojos para él, que sólo se preocupara por él…Y si, sólo lo lograría llevando al oncólogo a los límites de su infinita paciencia, que así fuera.

Sonaba patológicamente egoísta, pero así era él… Wilson era lo único que se había mantenido constante en su vida por mucho tiempo, y a pesar de su ácido carácter, que ahuyentaba a las personas que incluso decían amarlo (como su exesposa), el oncólogo seguía ahí para él, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo en manos de una cualquiera que no lo merecía…verdad?

- Yo…-La voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, provocando que centrara su atención, en lo que estaba a punto de decir-… siempre voy a estar para ti…lo sabes, verdad? 

House no sabía que responder…A veces se preguntaba si el oncólogo poseía poderes de lectura de mentes, ya que siempre parecía saber lo que pasaba por su agitada cabeza…Tan bien lo conocía…tan bien se conocían…

- Nunca me vas a perder – Le sonrió Wilson, confirmando lo antes dicho, renovando una muda promesa hecha entre los dos, desde que habían aceptado su extraña amistad. La necesidad de ser necesitado y de necesitar…

Y así con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, Wilson abandono el despacho, sabiendo que no era necesaria una respuesta hablada de parte del otro doctor…Ya que ambos la conocían…

House se quedo observando unos momentos la puerta por donde había salido su amigo, recordando la última sonrisa que le había dedicado…

Y no pudo evitar sonreír, como nunca lo había hecho.

Era cierto, Wilson siempre estaría ahí para él, tanto en las buenas, como en las malas, como tantas veces en el pasado lo había confirmado.

Y de una manera diferente, pero con el mismo propósito, él estaría para el oncólogo, apoyándose mutuamente…

- Aun así, no esperes que no haga sufrir a la perra desgraciada –Pensó divertido, mientras comenzaba a botar la pelota una vez más. Esa bruja se arrepentiría de haberlo orillado a tener todos aquellos pensamientos, además, de la mayor ofensa que pudo haber hecho… intentar ser él

Como si de veras…Sólo podía haber un Dr. Gregory House, y sólo podía haber un Dr. James Wilson, para este Dr. House.

La haría sufrir (después de todo, él era bueno para desquiciar a la gente)… y quizás, como recompensa, Wilson vendría a verlo una vez más, para regañarlo, para sermonearlo…pero sobre todo…para estar sólo para él…

NT: Fanfic dedicado a Ethel!! 0. Por ser una gran amiga!! n0n (Además…creo que eres la única que le gustan mis fanfics XD). Wuaaa espero que te guste!! , ya que lo he hecho con mucho cariño! , intentando mantener la personalidad de los personajes n.nU (y es que Dr. House puede ser algo complicado -o-, a veces siento que ni el sabe que quiere XD). 


End file.
